Omeka
|birth=Unspecified |death= |rank= |class= |species=Krogan |gender=Male |height= |weapons= |equipment= |vehicles= |hair= |eyes= |cyber= |era=Krogan Reign |types= |notable= |affiliation= }} Omeka was the result of a krogan experimental program over 1,300 years old. He was created on as part of a breed of super-biotic krogan and was to be used as a super-soldier against the turians to turn the tide of the . Being one of the oldest krogan and the last of these super-krogan, Omeka has managed to keep himself alive through the superior genetics he was born with and the advanced implants that he received from an unlikely source. Biography Early Life Omeka was created in a secret Advanced Genetics Lab on Rothla. For most if not all of his childhood, Omeka was trapped in a tank of fluid and mentally conditioned to be cold, ruthless, and calculating. He learned the weaknesses of many species while in his tank and was conditioned to hate turians with a passion. When the time came he was released and prepped for the last battles of the war. It would later be realized that the turians discovered the location of Rothla and the super-soldier horde that the krogan were created. A massive fleet of turian and asari ships travelled to Rothla and prepared to bombard it with their arsenal of devastating weapons of mass destruction. The krogan responded to this by evacuating as many of the super-krogan as possible, Omeka being one. He and 29 others were stored in cryogenics chambers onboard the evacuation ship so they weren't awake when the ship was nearly destroyed by a turian cruiser. Most of the ship and the krogan aboard it died but Omeka managed to survive. He was imprisoned in his sleep as he was trapped in his cryogenics chamber and drifted through space in what remained in the evacuation ship for centuries. The Collectors For many centuries, Omeka would drift through the galaxy in his chamber until the remains of ship and his life signs were detected by a in 2185 CE. They took his body aboard the ship and began to experiment on him but the more they studied his anatomy, the more they realized that Omeka was no ordinary krogan. Omeka, still unconscious, was taken to the . The Collectors wanted to make use of him as he was special, Omeka had the potential to bring the galaxy to it's knees. They surgically grafted advanced cybernetics on his body and added powerful implants to his mind and body to further his strength and vitality. These implants included enhanced muscle weaving, optical implants, advanced bio-amps, and most importantly a mind-control device. The Collectors and would try to use him as an agent to help the cause of the however it became clear immediately after Omeka was awaken that he was not a slave. Harbinger only managed to possess him for a few moments before Omeka's superior biotics and will overwhelmed the powerful Reaper and even injured it. Omeka escaped from the fortress and went in search of , a location implanted in his mind since his early development. One Krogan Army Omeka travelled to Tuchanka after following an instinctive drive. He arrived on the desolate planet with intentions of rallying with his fellow krogan and initiating a counter-attack against the Collectors for both revenge and for the advanced technology that could help the krogan in their war against the turians. What Omeka didn't know was that the Krogan Rebellions had long since ended and that the krogan were in no shape to return to war. He learned of the Genophage and the effect it had on the krogan birth rate and the fact that the krogan were nearing extinction. In a rage, Omeka began to plot an attack against the turians. He travelled across the galaxy and killed off many turians, his biggest attack being against a turian military base on Invictus which claimed the lives of everyone on the base and many civilians in the main colony. Omeka proved to be an extremely powerful biotic, even surpassing asari Matriarchs in his power. This would continue up until the defeat of the Collectors when Omeka would travel back to Tuchanka. Bloody Coup Omeka returned to Tuchanka in the first days of 2186 CE but was nowhere near satisfied with his massacre. He began to realize that the krogan had become weak, just shells of their former selves. He began to grow frustrated with the krogan of the current generation and had finally realized the full extent of what the Genophage did to his kind. He would make certain that the krogan would have revenge so he began to form his own clan. He travelled the galaxy once more, recruiting the likes of krogan mercenaries and bounty hunters for his clan. He soon returned to Tuchanka and began to overthrow countless chiefs and take control of numerous clans. In time, Omeka's force rivaled that of Urdnot, a powerful clan that wouldn't fall without a fight. An extremely short conflict ensured, one that Omeka quickly put to rest with his amazingly powerful biotics. After killing off the Urdnot leadership, Omeka had gained full control of the krogan population on Tuchanka and soon tales of his power would draw in more krogan wishing to join his dominion. It wouldn't take long for Omeka to have full control of the krogan population. Building An Empire As Omeka took control of the krogan, his power grew to a legendary peak. He had control of the entire Blood Pack now and all of their business ventures. Credits from the Blood Pack's hand in illegal activities allowed Omeka to build revenue and he also began leasing out krogan warrior as mercenaries to extremely wealthy individuals. He built up this revenue for one reason, the increase of power. He began to spread his influence further out into the galaxy, establishing small colonies on numerous worlds and taking control of many worlds. He eventually gained enough money to create his first Krogan Breeding Facility on Tuchanka which was incredibly similar to the one created by on . It didn't take long for Omeka to have an army at his fingertips, one composed of krogan that made natural krogan seem inferior. Omeka began to further strengthen this army until finally, he went through with his master plan. Rise Of A Tyrant Omeka had instigated the Krogan Uprising, a devastating conflict between the krogan and the Council races. The aggressions would be the greatest between the krogan and the turians who had been greatly devastated by the war. Omeka learned that the turians gained access to the Genophage through the salarians, who had created the powerful biological weapon. To ensure that biological and chemical warfare wouldn't be an issue, Omeka ordered the immediate attack on all salarian colonies. This operation nearly caused the extinction of the salarians and rendered their worlds uninhabitable, an action that had gained Omeka much respect from the krogan but turned him into the most evil being in the galaxy to all non-krogan. As the war continued, each of the Council races were in some way, shape, or form crippled by Omeka's ruthless tactics. The idea of revenge had begun to slip away from Omeka's mind and had been replaced with a craving for more power. He took the devastation that had fallen on the Council armies as an opportunity to take control of the Citadel unopposed. From the Citadel, Omeka managed to take full control of the galaxy and act as a dictator over the galaxy, unopposed for years. Category:Biotics Category:Krogan Reign Category:Krogan Category:Zeta 0ne Category:Male